Orang keTIGA
by TensaisBaka
Summary: ONESHOT lagi . Perjalanan seorang Lee mencari cinta dan kasih sayang ? ... "Bisa tidak sih kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja di sini!" "Yak! Tepat sekali Lee! jadi, sekarang cepat pergi dari sini! Hush, hush!" "Kami sahabatmu kaan?". Need Reviews! XD


**A/N :**

**Nyahahahaa~.. Akhir-akhir ini saiia sedang dalam keadaan prima untuk menulis fanfic -eh- mengetik ding… Dan walaopun tokoh utama yang saia pake kali ini adalah Lee(hore~ tepuk tangan~ kand biasanya yang di pake pasti Neji atawa Tenten XP), yaah teteup ajha ada hint NejiTen nyaah~ XD –ditimpukin terong-.**

**Wakakakaak~**

**Nie fic kaeanya gaje banged yaaak?? Abis, idenya pun muncul dengan tiba-tiba sii…**

**Ohyaaw,**

**Dedicated to my beloved best friend, Nishi-chan…, sorry for the very very late birthday present…, hope u like it… ^^**

'**kay, enjoy!!**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, garing and NejiTen-ness**

' ' -- **thought**

" "-- **talk **

**Orang ke-Tiga??**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**By : TensaisBaka**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**happybdaynishichan~happtbdaynishichan~happybdaynishichan~happybdaynishichan~****happybdaynishichan~****happybdaynishichan~****happybd**

* * *

**Author's POV**

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konohagakure, burung-burung berterbangan dengan riang, sang mentari pun tetap memancarkan cahaya lembutnya dengan setia tanpa henti. Dan saat itu, jauh di dalam hutan….

"YOSH!!! Akhirnya 1409 putaran!!"

Siapa yang tidak kenal shinobi pemilik alis tebal dan semangat masa muda(?) ini— Rock Lee, mengelap keringatnya yang terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari, oh, apakah saya sudah memperingatkan para readers agar menyiapkan kantong plastik— untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau anda merasa mual ketika membaca fic ini? Ya, karena itu dalam kesempatan ini saya memperingatkan anda.

"Baiklah!! Latihan selanjutnya…, oke!! 401 kali push up dengan menggunakan satu jari kelingking!!" (-_-'). Yaah…, memang seperti itulah Rock Lee yang sedang bersemangat…, eh? Bukankah dia memang selalu bersemangat? Ahh, lupakan.

"YOOSH!! Selesai!!" Eh? Sudah selesai? Huuf, begitulah Lee, mungkin memang itulah porsi latihannya setiap hari.

Ohyaa, mungkin beberapa di antara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya, di manakah sang 'Sensei Favorit' itu? Ya, beliau tengah berada dalam misi beberapa hari ini— yang mungkin momen sebelum ia pergi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang Konohagakure-pun ia habiskan dengan 'acara' tangis-menangis ria dengan si 'Murid Favorit'. Mungkin hal seperti itu adalah semacam rutinitas bagi mereka(?). Jadilah sekarang sang murid kesayangan harus melaksanakan latihan pagi sendirian… err…, tidak juga sih, karena ada Neji dan Tenten juga. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, mereka berdua biasa berlatih di bagian hutan yang lain, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat latihan Lee dan Gai. Namun tak jarang juga Lee mendapati mereka berdua tidak melakukan latihan pertarungan seperti biasa, melainkan hal lain seperti…err… _make-out session_?? Uuh, tidak usah di bahas laah. Mari kita kembali ke Lee…

"Oke, latihan pagi sudah selesai. Sekarang… apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lee bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya duduk di atas salah satu dahan pada pohon yang cukup besar.

**5 menit kemudian…**

"Ohya!! Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi Sakura-san??" … Setelah berpikir setelah kira-kira lima menit lamanya, ternyata itulah hasilnya…, yaah tidak apa laah, toh, Lee kelihatan sangat bahagia (-_-').

Lee pun melompat dari dahan pohon tersebut dengan wajah berseri-seri. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya sampai bisa membuat wajahnya cerah seperti itu. Oh, ya tentu saja yang ia pikirkan adalah gadis yang sudah lama di cintainya itu. Sebenarnya, setahun yang lalu, Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha, dan beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia terlihat akrab dengan Sakura. Ada yang bilang mereka sudah berpacaran, tapi herannya Lee tetap dengan setia mengejar Sakura tersayang-nya itu.

Takut di dahului sang pewaris klan Uchiha, Lee berlari dengan kekuatan penuh, menapakan kakinya di tanah yang basah— karena hujan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga meninggalkan jejak. Lalu, ia sadar akan suatu hal…

'Oh iyaa!! Aku 'kan tidak tau di mana Sakura-san berada sekarang!!' Batin Lee sambil menepok jidatnya sendiri yang di tutupi oleh poni rambut hitam legamnya.

'Huuh, kenapa tadi aku tidak mengunjungi Neji-kun dulu untuk minta tolong padanya yaa?' ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah!! Itu tidak penting!! Kekuatan cinta pasti akan membimbingku ke tempat Sakura-san!!" Tidak di sangka, kepercayaan dirinya kembali dalam sekejap… Orang yang aneh… (-_-'). Oke, kembali ke cerita…

Lee pun terus menyusuri jalan-jalan di Konoha tanpa arah tujuan, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Sakura… Ia benar-benar percaya terhadap kekuatan cinta. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pemakaman…hewan? Lee sweatdropped.

"Huhuhu…, ternyata kekuatan cinta juga tidak bisa dipercaya…" Lee berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menangis meratapi nasib(apa si).

"Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang!! Sudah terlalu jauh untuk menyerah!!" tubuh Lee terlihat mengeluarkan api-api merah membara, mungkin karena semangatnya yang juga membara. Ya, Lee telah terbakar api asmara(?)…

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman tersebut. Namun, ketika ia baru berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman sebanyak 3½ langkah, ia melihat dua orang yang terlihat familiar di matanya.

'Hmm? Siapa itu?' Mata bulat Lee mulai berfungsi seperti fitur _zoom_ guna melihat wajah ke dua orang itu lebih dekat.

Makin dekat… Makin dekat… Makin dekat…

Dan ternyata dua orang itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura!!

**Sasuke dan Sakura…**

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kita ke pemakaman?" Sang kunoichi berambut pink bertanya kepada sasuke dengan nada takut yang di paksakan karena jelas-jelas ini hanyalah pemakaman hewan.

"Hum, karena aku sedang ingin ke sini." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Bukankah kau mau mengajakku kencan? Kenapa malah ke pemakaman?"

"Sebab hanya ada aku dan kau di sini…" Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menjepitnya pada sebuah pohon besar. Dan tadi hampir saja saya menambahkan "suka Dancow" pada bagian "aku dan kau"(apa si, ga nyambung…-_-').

"Eeh??" Wajah Sakura mulai menyamai warna baju yang selalu di kenakannya itu.

Tiba-tiba…

"SAKURA-SAN!! SASUKE-SAN!! SENANG BERTEMU KALIAN DI SINI!!!" Lee menghampiri pasangan yang sedang panas-panasnya itu dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat Sasuke harus melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura. Saat ini pun saya bisa merasakan para readers mengutuk Lee yang telah datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu aktifitas Sasuke dan Sakura tadi. XP

"Cih…"

"Lee…Lee-san?? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemui tuan putri-ku tercinta!! Tidak boleh kah?" CLING!! Lee memamerkan gigi putih bersihnya yang bersinar menyilaukan menyaingi terik matahari. Mendengar kata "tuan putri-ku tercinta", satu urat kemarahan muncul di kepala Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura sendiri, nyaris saja mengeluarkan lagi semua makanan yang masuk ke perutnya saat sarapan tadi pagi.

"Errm, tapi Lee, bagaimana kamu tau kami…err… aku ada di sini?" Sakura mulai waspada melihat satu urat kemarahan muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dengan di bimbing kekuatan cinta!!" Lee berkata dengan percaya diri-nya, sampai akhirnyaa…

TING. Kesabaran Sasuke pun habis, karena ternyata dia memang tidak punya kesabaran.(-_-'). Ya, inilah salah satu contoh spesies 'pacar posesif'.

"Sudah cukup…!! Bisa tidak sih kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja di sini?!! Apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang butuh waktu sendiri saja?!!" Dan… ia pun meledak.

"Ehh? Begitu yaa? Tapi aku kan hanya ingin menemui Sakura-san…"

"Ano…, begini Lee…, kami sedang kencan. K-E-N-C-A-N." Sakura sampai susah-susah mengeja huruf-hurufnya seperti mengajari anak yang sedang belajar balistung agar Lee mengerti.

"Karena itu, kami butuh waktu berdua saja…" Lanjut Sakura.

Lee pun manggut-manggut walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti. Dan dengan itu pun ia pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda tadi— yang sayangnya tidak akan saya ceritakan lebih lanjut sambil berpikir kapankah ia bisa melakukan 'kencan' itu dengan Sakura.

* * *

**tanjoubiomadetounishichan~tanjoubiomadetounishichan~ tanjoubiomadetounishichan~****tanjoubiomadetounishichan~****tanjoubiomadetounish**

**

* * *

  
**

**Still Author's POV**

Lee pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak terasa, sudah siang hari, pantas saja panas matahari jadi terasa begitu menyengat. Tiba-tiba rasa lapar yang teramat sangat datang menghantam Lee. Maklum, Lee belum makan sejak pagi. Menurutnya ini adalah salah satu latihan untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat(?).

Dan sampailah ia di depan warung Ichiraku Ramen; warung ramen langganan Naruto yang konon ramennya paling enak di Konohagakure.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, ia masuk ke dalam warung kecil itu dan memesan ramen.

"Ayame-san!! Saya pesan ramen yang di masak dengan semangat masa muda!!" Gadis manis bernama Ayame itu terkekeh mendengar pesanan Lee namun segera mengiyakannya.

"Heh? Gejimayu?" Lagi-lagi suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Lee datang dari kursi di samping tempat Lee duduk.

"Oh?! Naruto-kun?!! Kau sudah lama di sini??" Lee bertanya dengan penuh "semangat masa muda".

"Aku dan Hinata-chan sudah di sini dari sebelum kau datang tauu… Kau ini bagaimana??" Naruto menunjuk ke arah seorang Hyuuga di sebelahnya yang mengangguk dengan malu-malu sebagai pengganti lambaian tangan.

"Ah, kau bersama Hinata-san rupanya…" Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika Teuchi mengantarkan pesanan Lee.

"Ini dia pesananmu, satu porsi ramen semangat masa muda! Hahaha…" Teuchi menyodorkan satu mangkok penuh ramen kepada Lee sambil tersenyum ramah melihat kelakuan lucu shinobi itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Teuchi-san!! Itadakimasu!!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lee pun melahap Ramen itu tanpa bernafas sanking laparnya. Hanya hitungan menit, mangkok besar tadi sudah kosong melompong, hanya bersisa sepasang sumpit yang tadi di pakainya untuk menjarah ramen tersebut.

Naruto sampai kagum melihat kecepatan makan Lee yang melebihi dirinya. Selama makan, mereka diam dalam keheningan, namun keheningan itu berakhir ketika Lee menyelesaikan makannya.

"Lalu…, apakah kalian berdua sedang 'kencan' di sini?" Akhirnya Lee menanyakan hal yang ingin di tanyakannya sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar penasaran, hal itu bisa di lihat dari mimik seriusnya ketika bertanya.

"Ee…eeh… a… anou.., ta-tadi kami kebetulan ber-bertemu di sini…jadi…" Wajah Hinata mulai memerah seperti biasanya. Kalau tidak memerah seperti itu, bukan Hinata namanya, benar 'kan?

"Ooh…, begitu yaa… Ku pikir kalian sedang ber-'kencan' seperti yang Sakura-san katakan padaku…" Wajah Lee terlihat sangaat polos saat mengatakan ini, persis seperti wajah anak kucing yang baru di pungut dari selokan yang ada di iklan Lifeboy(gak nyambung).

"Umm…, tapi di sebut kencan juga tidak apa-apa siih… Hehee…" Kata Naruto seraya memperlihatkan 'cengiran rubah'™-nya dan menoleh ke arah 'wajah merah'™ milik Hinata.

"Eh.., Na…Naruto-kun…" Dan ternyata kata-kata Naruto tadi hanya semakin menambah kadar kemerahan pada wajah Hinata. Untung bagusnya dia "belum" pingsan. Karena tidak ada kata-kata "tidak pingsan" di dalam kamus seorang Hinata Hyuuga. XD. Wakakakak~.

"Lalu Naruto-kun, bukankah seharusnya 'kencan' itu berduaan saja?" Tanya Lee. Masih dengan wajah polosnya, kali ini mirip sekali dengan wajah ikan mas yang ada di iklan Enfagrow E+ (bner gag siih?).

"Ya, lalu, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" Wajah ogah-ogahanNaruto bertemu dengan wajah polos Lee.

"Umm… Bahwa aku mengganggu?"

"Lalu, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" Sang jinchuuriki kyuubi menyelesaikan suapan ramen terakhirnya.

"Pergi…dari sini…sekarang juga??"

"Yak!! Tepat sekali Lee!! Jadi, sekarang cepat pergi sini!! Hush! Hush!" Naruto mengusir Lee dengan semena-mena seperti layaknya mengusir kucing garong yang telah mencuri ramen-ramen instan kesukaannya, sangat cukup untuk menyakiti hati lembut Lee.

* * *

**wishallthebest4ya~wishallthebest4ya~wishallthebest4ya~wishallthebest4ya~wishallthebest4ya~****wishallthebest4ya~****wishallthebest4ya~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's POV (still)**

Setelah membayar ramen pesanannya, Lee melangkah keluardari warung kecil itu dengan gontai menyusuri jalan-jalan di Konoha. Jelas sekali hatinya masih terasa 'nyut-nyut-an' lantaran perlakuan Naruto kepadanya tadi, di lihat dari wajahnya yang kelihatan tidak wajar untuk seorang Rock Lee.

'Rasanya di manapun aku selalu menjadi orang ke-tiga yang mengganggu… Apa aku memang sudah tidak lagi dibutuhkan di sini?' Lee merenungi semua kejadian hari ini, membuatnya tidak konsentrasi ketika berjalan sehingga sesekali ia menabrak tiang listrik, menginjak ekor kucing, sampai menabrak engkong-engkong sekarat yang hanya sedikit tertiup angin saja akan tewas seketika.

Namun hebatnya, ia terus bertahan dan tetap menyusuri jalan ramai itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan menggunakan mata hatinya(apa si). Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di hutan—daerah hutan yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah batu besar yang berada di dekat sungai.

"Huuuffh…" Shinobi ber-spandexhijau mencolok itu menghela nafas panjang, memikirkan betapa menderita dirinya tanpa sensei kesayangannya itu.

"Huhuhuu… Ternyata memang hanya Gai-sensei lah yang mengerti diriku…" Isaknya sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali wajah gurunya yang sedang memamerkan gigi putihnya, dan sekali lagi saya mengingatkan para readers untuk memakai kantong plastik yang sudah di siapkan tadi.

Samar-samar, organ telinga Lee menangkap suara-suara yang mirip dengan dentingan senjata. Sesaat, Lee berpikir telah terjadi pertarungan di dekat situ dan berniat beranjak pergi sebelum terlibat pertarungan, namun hatinya masih belum cukup tenang.

* * *

**TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tidak jauh dari tempat Lee…**

"Hey, Neji! Apa kau serius masih mau melanjutkan lagi? Kita sudah berlatih seharian penuh!! Bahkan aku belum makan siang sama sekali!!" Seorang gadis berambut coklat mndengus kesal sambil memunguti gulungannya yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Hn" Pemuda bernama Neji itu hanya menjawab omelan panjang sang kunoichi dengan 'hn'™ favorit-nya. Tidak menunggu omelan gelombang ke-dua dari kunoichi di hadapannya, ia langsung memantapkan kuda-kuda khas klannya.

"Hmmpff!! … Hey, Neji!! Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Baiklah, Tenten…, aku mengerti. Kita istirahat dulu, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Akhirnya sang shinobi berambut panjang pun menyerah lantaran takut membuat kekasihnya itu semakin kesal.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku serius!! Diam dulu!!" Gadis bercepol yag di panggil Tenten tadi menajamkan pendengarannya guna mencari tau suara apa yang di dengarnya tadi.

"Tenten…"

"Seperti… suara tangisan…?" Bulu kuduknya berdiri mengingat film horor yang terakhir di tontonnya.

"Tenten…, kau masih terpengaruh film yang kita tonton kemarin itu, benar kan? Apa itu judulnya…? Setan Budeg?" Neji bergidik ngeri, bukan karena teringat akan film itu, tapi karena takut kekasihnya telah terkena teror setan budeg itu(-_-')

"Dasar bodoh!! Jangan ingatkan film itu!! Apa kau mau aku tidak bisa tidur lagi seperti waktu itu?"

"Hn."

"Bagus, sekarang ikut aku! Kita lihat dari mana suara itu berasal!!" Tenten menarik lengan Neji dan menyeretnya ke arah asalnya suara tangisan aneh itu.

"Oi, Tenten, kita mau ke mana?" Ia sedikit meronta, ingin melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman super kuat Tenten. Merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga di lecehkan jika ia terlihat di seret-seret oleh seorang _weapon mistress_.

"Sudah, diam dan ikuti aku!!"

"Tenten, kalau kau benar-benar ingin, kita bisa melakukannya di kamarku… Hm?" Neji bertanya dengan nada rendah dan _smirk_™ andalannya(kyaaaa!!! XD).

"Baka!! Diam atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku seenaknya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang!!" Kunoichi yang sudah terlatih itu mengeluarkan ancaman andalannya untuk membuat Neji diam. Dan… apakah berhasil?

"……" Ternyata _weapon mistress_ kita berhasil!!

"Hei, Neji!! Bukankah itu Lee?!!"

* * *

**TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka~****TensaisBaka**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kembali ke Lee…**

"Huhuhuhuuu~ Hidupku benar-benar hampa tanpa guru gai…" Lee menangis dengan dramatisnya. Tidak di sangka-sangka, Lee benar-benar rapuh sekarang… Saat itu juga, ingin…sekali rasanya ia terjun ke dalam pelukan sensei tercinta-nya.

"Tidak adakah orang lagi yang menyayangiku seperti gai-sensei?!!"

_Tep…_

Tiba-tiba saja Lee merasakan sesuatu yang agak berat di pundaknya. Dan saat itu juga semua bulu kuduknya berdiri, seperti ketika ia melihat Tenten terpeleset dan 'hampir' memotong rambut Neji panjang dengan kunai yang di peggangnya.

'I…inikah teror setan budeg??' Batin Lee yang memang pikirannya sudah terpengaruh oleh film horor yang di bintangi Dewi Persik itu –yang tidak sengaja di tontonya saat menguntit Neji dan Tenten yang sedang berkencan. Ternyata bukan cuma saya yang terpengaruh film itu.

"TIDAAAK!! Tolong jangan ganggu sayaa!!! SUMPAH!! Bukan saya yang nganbil kuping kamu!!" Lee berteriak histeris, namun ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh dan melihat langsung apa yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu…

"LEE!! Kau ini bicara apa siih?!!" Sang Setan Budeg –eh- Tenten berteriak tepat di kuping Lee, membuat pemuda itu budeg sesaat.

"Eeh?? Tenten-chan? Neji-kun?" Lee melemparkan pandangan kepada dua rekan se-tim nya.

"Hn."

"Kau ini bagaimana siih…, tiba-tiba berteriak soal kuping-kuping segala…" Tenten merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi.

'Seharusnya aku tidak menonton film bodoh itu…' Batinnya saat itu juga.

"Ha…habis… kupikir…" 'setan budeg' Lanjutnya dalam hati, takut ketahuan telah menguntit mereka berdua saat kencan.

"Yasudahlaah, lupakan saja, Lee. Ohya, tadi aku mendengar suara orang menangis, apa itu kamu Lee?" Tenten bertanya dengan wajah khawatir sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Lee.

"Uuhm… Yaah…, begitulah…" Lee menatap gundukan tanah di depannya, seperti tanah itu telah berbuat sesuatu yang besar.

"Ada apa, Lee? Ceritakan saja padaku." Tenten berkata lembut kepada Lee seraya menggenggam tangan teman se-timnya itu. Membuat sang shinobi pemilik byakugan agak cemburu.

"Huuhuuu~ Tenten-chan…, kebaikan hatimu membuatku sungguh terharu…" Mata bulat Lee mulai menghasilkan banjir bandang yang cukup parah. Sukses membuat Tenten, Neji dan saya sweatdropped.

"Sudah, sudah Lee… Hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi!!" Tenten yang bosan melihat adegan banjir bandang Lee pun kehabisan kesabaran.

…**Kira-kira 2 menit kemudian…**

"Hmm…, jadi begitu…" Neji langsung merespon selepas cerita panjang kali lebar kuadrat pangkat 3 dari Lee selesai, bosan di perlakukan seperti tidak ada di sana oleh Lee dan Tenten.

"Uhhm, begitulaah…, rasanya tidak ada orang yang membutuhkanku di dunia ini…" Di matanya mulai terlihat adanya tanda-tanda pemunculan banjir bandang lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa Lee?? Tentu saja aku dan Neji membutuhkanmu!!" Tenten dengan semangatnya menyangkal Lee sembari memeluk teman lamanya itu. Dan lagi-lagi kita bisa melihat Neji yang ada di belakangnya mulai memancarkan aura pembunuh.

"Kami sahabatmu kaan??" Lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut kedua mata bulat Lee.

"OOHH!! Aku punya SAHABAT?!!" Lee berdiri dari batu tempatnya duduk dan berteriak histeris.

"Tentu saja, baka!! Jadi bagimu kami ini apa selama ini, hah??" Tenten tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Lee.

"Uwaaaa~!!! Kalian adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki!!" Spontan Lee menarik kedua sahabatnya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang di jamin bisa meremukan tulang dalam sekejap.

"Lee!!! Jangan sentuuh akuuu!!!" Neji meronta, berharap bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan super kuat dari Lee.

"Lee!!! Kau mau membunuhku, ha?!! Cepat lepaskaan!!" Tenten berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dari Neji.

"Ehh?? Oh!! Gomenasai, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan!!" Merasa bersalah, Lee melepaskasn pelukan kencangnya.

"Huuh… Sudah, tidak apa-apa… Oh ya, Lee, kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami sedang latihan disini. Ya kan, Neji-kun?" Tenten menyikut perut Neji dengan semangat, dan karena sangking semangatnya, membuat Neji mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan, apalagi sikut Tenten lumayan tajam(seperti saya).

"Bo…boleh?!!"

"Tentu saja!! Ayo Lee!!"

"Hn."

Akhirnya sesi latihan pun berlanjut, setelah sekian lama tim gai tidak berkumpul dan berlatih bersama, hari ini mereka tersatukan kembali, walaupun tidak di hadiri oleh sang sensei tercinta…

Walaupun terkadang Tenten terlihat cuek dan galak, walaupun terkadang Neji sangat dingin dan walupun Lee sering bertingkah aneh dan kekanakan, namun mereka tetap bersahabat dan melindungi satu sama lain, terutama Tenten sebagai satu-satunya anggota perempuan di sana, ialah yang paling di lindungi. Dan dengan ini pula, berakhirlah perjalanan Lee mencari cinta dan kasih sayang(?)…

~*#*#*#**OWARI#*#*#*~**

**

* * *

**

**owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~owari~****owari~****owari~****owari~****owari~****owari~****owari~****owari~**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A :**

**Ohemjiiih~, Akhirnyaah slese jujaa… Euuh…, nie fic jelas gag siih?? Koq kaeanya pas saya baca ulang jadi aneeh banged… Maw di edit juga malees… Yawda, apa adanya ajha dhee. Oiyyah, maap yaah endingnya gag jlas gituuh… bikinnya malem-malem soalnyaa, pas ujan gede, petir besar pula.., dan sambil sms-an sama 'someone' juga(ehehe… XD)… Jadinya kurang konsen dhe… Huhhuhuu~ saya memang benar-benar tidak becus… Tapi walopun begitu…, saya tetap sangat membutuhkan review!! Dalam keadaan apapun akan saya terima! Mau udah seken kek, bekas, atopun baru, pokoknyaah REVIEW…!!! Atau saya akan mengirim kucing saya, Kulo buat nyabutin bulu matanya si Lee!! (gag nyambung)**

**See u next time!! ^0^**

**~TensaisBaka~**


End file.
